Be One With Another
by WarriorGirl827
Summary: Optimus Prime is gone. Team Prime should become one with another without him. But there are problems with their planet Cybertron especially with Team Prime.
1. Optimus Prime's Death Anniversary

SPOILERS! This story is taken from TFP Predacons Rising.

* * *

Today is the death anniversary of Optimus Prime. All of the Autobots attended the anniversary, even Team Prime. All of the Team Prime felt saddened because of Optimus Prime's great loss. He sacrificed himself to the Allspark using his Matrix of Leadership to restore their home planet, Cybertron. Each member of the Team Prime gave a speech about Optimus Prime for what he had done good things to them, once. All of the Autobots, who are listening to the speech of Team Prime, felt saddened, too. They realized how Optimus was caring for Team Prime. He sacrificed himself for Cybertron.

After the anniversary, all of the Autobots left except for Bumblebee. He just stood in front of the huge statue of Optimus Prime, where it is placed near the Well of the Allsparks. He realized that Optimus acted like a father to him. He is still hurt even no one had done anything to him, hurtfully.

"You can count on us to keep the peace, Optimus. Just like what I said before," he said in front of the statue.

Arcee looked behind and saw Bumblebee is just standing in front of the statue. She walked towards behind him and placed her servo on his shoulder. "Bee, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Bee saw a femme behind him and smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry," he replied, still smiling. The two just stood in front of the statue and had a conversation.

"Look," she sighed. "I know we feel very sad because Optimus is not here," she folded her arms and squinted her optics tightly. "I just can't let it go," she whispered and let her tear fall from one of her optics.

Bumblebee felt pity to Arcee. She is also like a daughter to Optimus. All of the younger 'bots are like the children of Optimus Prime, except for those who are older. Bee comforted her by hugging her and she placed her helm on his chest.

"Niether am I, Arcee," he responed. "But my spark said that I should not give up on anything. I should not lose hope," he continued.

Arcee glanced at him. "So that's why you always survived, even when Megatron ripped..." she paused, knowing Bumblebee might hurt. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No, it's okay," he answered. "It was a long time ago."

"You always survived in anything," she complimented. "I think I could not survive with that," she said in a worry.

"If you did not lose hope..." he was interrupted by Arcee.

"I will not die," she continued. Someone contacted Arcee. She turned her commlink. "Arcee, here," she answered.

"Arcee, return back to base with Bumblebee. Ultra Magnus orders," Smokescreen demanded.

"On our way," Arcee replied. "We need to get back to base," she stated.

"Okay," Bee responded.

"Let's race!" she smiled and exclaimed then she transformed herself into a motorcycle.

"Hey! Not fair!" he followed. "Okay, I will win this race," he told himself.

* * *

 **I will update soon. Bye! :)**


	2. Planning

Ultra Magnus is waiting for Bumblebee and Arcee outside the base. "Come on! What's taking them so long?!" he exclaimed. He is losing patience. Then, he saw Bumblebee and Arcee are racing. Arcee won the race.

"I win! You lose!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever," Bumblebee replied.

"What were you doing?!" Ultra Magnus asked in anger.

"Sir, I don't know you're here," said Arcee.

"I'm sorry, sir," Bee apologized.

"Now, come on. You two are late in the meeting!"

 **After the meeting...**

Bumblebee and Arcee are having a conversation.

"What a long meeting!" Arcee exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Bee replied.

"I got bored!"

"Niether am I."

Then, the alarm just sounded loudly.

"What was that?" Arcee asked in concern.

"I don't know," Bee replied. "But we have to ask Ultra Magnus what is the problem. He knows everything."

Bumblebee and Arcee are looking for Ultra Magnus and then, they found him.

"Ultra Magnus, what is the problem? Why the alarm sounded?" Bee asked in concern.

"There was a 'bot set the bomb in a building. We caught it in the camera," Ultra Magnus explained.

"Have you ever told to everyone?" Arcee asked.

"Not yet," Ultra Magnus answered. "But I will tell it to everyone."

All of the Autobots are panicking. The Team Prime went towards to Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus, what's the plan?" Ratchet asked.

"Ok, here's the plan," said Ultra Magnus. "We need to disarm the bomb and chase the 'bot who set the bomb. Bumblebee, Arcee and Smokescreen. Since you three are fast, you will chase the 'bot. But be careful. He has allies. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, you will distract the 'bot's allies while Knock Out will disarm the bomb. That's the plan."

"But what about you and Ratchet?" Bee asked.

"We'll stay," Ultra Magnus replied. "Now go!"

The Team Prime left and will do their plans.


	3. When In A Mission

**This part has disaster. Enjoy!**

* * *

The six Autobots are still in a vehicle mode, driving.

"Okay, Autobots!" Bee called. "You know what to do. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Knock Out."

"Copy that!" the three replied as they left while Arcee and Smokescreen are still with Bumblebee.

* * *

As the three got there, they transformed into robot mode.

"Okay, Knock Out," said Bulkhead. "We'll cover for you. You know the mission, right?"

"Of course," Knock Out replied and entered the building.

"Do you think he knows how to disarm the bomb?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't know. But I wish he will make it," Bulkhead replied.

 **Inside the building...**

"Primus! So creepy in here!" Knock Out exclaimed in fear. He is now shivering in fear. Suddenly, something fell behind Knock Out. He screamed and change his servo into blasters and shoot behind him. But he shoot nothing. "I thought someone was behind me!" he sighed in relief. He keep searching for the bomb until, he found it. "Goctha!" he exclaimed happily. "Finally! I found it and the bomb is..." he widened his optics. RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" he continued. He remove all of the chords of the bomb carefully until, the bomb has disarmed. "I did it!" he exclaimed. He turned his commlink on and contacted Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, here!" Bulkhead answered.

"Bulkhead, I did it!"

"Thank Primus, Knock Out! Jackie, he did it!"

"Of course he did it!" Jackie exclaimed and hugged Bulkhead

Suddenly, the enemies are shooting Bulkhead and Wheeljack

"Jackie! They're here!" Bulkhead alerted. "Knock Out, you have to stay there! There are enemies firing at us! I'll call you when we're done!"

"But I wanna help."

"Look, it's too dangerous! Bulkhead, out!" Bulkhead shut his commlink.

"Scrap! He shut his commlink!" Knock Out exclaimed. Then, he felt the building is tumbling. "I must get out of here!" he transformed into his vehicle mode and drove away. As Knock Out was near the exit, he transformed and uppercut the last enemy.

"Knock Out, you did it!" Wheeljack exclaimed and hugged Knock Out tightly

"Wheeljack, can't breathe!"

"Sorry."

"We're proud of you, Knock Out." Bulkhead said as he placed his servo on Knock Out's shoulder and Knock Out smiled.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Wheeljack ordered. The three transformed into the vehicle mode and left.

* * *

As Bumblebee, Arcee and Smokescreen haven't than their mission, they found the 'bot who set the bomb in the building.

"There they are, Bee!" Arcee said.

"Now, let's drive... Bee was interrupted by Arcee.

"No, Arcee!" Bee whispered.

"Not now, Bee!" she transformed into robot mode and jumped high and turned her servos into blasters and shot the trcuk's tire.

"Scrap!" the 'bot in truck mode exclaimed. "Boss, I can't control!" the truck fell down as the 'bot's allies fell from the truck and remained unconcious.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen transformed into robot mode.

"That was fast," Smokescreen commented.

"Where is Arcee?" Bee asked.

"I'm here!" Arcee replied. Bee saw the 'bot behind Arcee.

"Arcee! Behind you!" Bee exclaimed as Arcee looked behind her and got stabbed by the 'bot.

"You killed my allies!" the 'bot whispered to Arcee and let go of her. The 'bot left as Arcee fell on the ground and remained unconcious. Bee and Smokescreen ran to Arcee. Bee grabbed Arcee in his arms.

"Arcee, wake up!" Bee felt his tear fell from his left optic.

Arcee opened her optics a little bit. "I'm sorry, Bee. I should have listen to you," Arcee said and placed her servo on Bee's cheek.

"You're gonna be alright, Cee! I promise!"

"Bee, I can't take it anymore!" she replied as she stopped breathing, let her servo placed on the ground, shut her optics . Smokescreen felt saddened and felt his tear fell from his optics.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Bee yelled. "Smokescreen, call Ratchet!"

"Bee, please! She's dead!" Smokescreen replied as he placed his servo on Bee's shoulder. Smokescreen saw Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Knock Out transformed into robot mode while Bee ignored it. He felt angry to Smokescreen. He stood up and punched Smokescreen in his face. Bulkhead and Wheeljack ran to Bee and grabbed his arms as Knock Out ran to Smokescreen and support him.

"You think Arcee's dead because she can't move?!" Bee yelled. Smokescreen felt speechless and the three felt shocked. "She was my everything! My best friend! Without her, I can't survive!" Bee cried and hugged Arcee.

"Knock Out, call Ratchet," Smokescreen ordered. Knock turned his commlink and contacted Ratchet.

"Ratchet, we need you," Knock Out said in low voice.

"Why?! What happened?!" Ratchet asked in confusion.

"Arcee's...", Knock Out felt speechless.

"Okay. On my way," Ratchet shut his commlink.

"It's okay, Bee," Bulkhead said. Bumblebee's still staring on his femme comrade in his arms. Bee placed his helm on Arcee's helm and shut his optics close tightly and grabbed her servo into his and placed her servo on his chest. "Please," he begged.

* * *

As Ratchet is at the location of the six Autobots, he got shocked when he saw Arcee unconcious in Bee's arms. He walked towards her.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked in concern.

"She got stabbed from that stupid 'bot!" Bee replied in anxious.

"Calm down, Bee," Ratchet said. "Let's take her to the base.


	4. Revenge

Arcee is in a medical room. She was lying on the berth lifelessly. Ratchet is checking her what had damage into her. He widened his optics in shock. "No! It can't be!" he exclaimed. Arcee lost her spark after she was shot by that 'bot. Outside the medic room, he saw Bumblebee sitting and he knows that Bee is waiting for the result of Arcee. Bee was so nervous as Ratchet was. Bee is worrying for the result of Arcee while Ratchet is worrying to tell Bee the result of Arcee. He went outside the medic room nervously to tell Arcee's result to Bee. Bee stood up.

"What is the result of Arcee? Is she okay?" Bee asked in concern.

"I'm sorry, Bee," Ratchet apologized. "She lost her spark after being shot."

"That 'bot must pay!"

"Come on, Bee! You don't need to revenge!"

"I have to!" Bee suddenly left.

As the night glows, Bumblebee was preparing for revenge. He will also avenge Arcee. First, he needs to change his look. He changed his body into new style (TFRID style). He chose his own weapons. "Okay, 'bot! Prepare to die!"

As Bee was finished, Bumblebee must not seen by the Autobots. So he sneaked out outside the base and transformed into his vehicle mode and searched for the 'bot who killed Arcee. He found the location of the 'bot using his map. The location of the 'bot is on the top of the building. Bee transformed into robot mode and went inside the building. Then, he got on the top of the meeting and he saw the 'bot just standing.

"We meet again, reckless 'bot!" Bee exclaimed.

"What do you want?" ask the 'bot as he faced Bee.

"I need some answers! Who are you? Why are you making violence?"

"Okay, I'll answer your last question. But not the first."

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Bee lunged the 'bot with his blade but the 'bot dodged and the 'bot drew his sword.

"Amateur!" said the 'bot as they continued to fight. "What's your problem?! Why do you want to kill me?!" the 'bot asked as he parried Bee's attack with his blade.

"Because you killed my best friend!" Bee replied as he lunged and he missed again.

"Oh, I shot Arcee and she died. Great!"

"Keep talking, you frag!" Bee kicked the 'bot's leg causing the 'bot to fall on the ground and got bumped his head which he became unconcious.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Bee tried to kill the 'bot with his blade but someone called his name.

"Bumblebee," the mysterious voice came out of nowhere. The voice was really low and deep. Suddenly, someone appeared in front of Bumblebee.

"Optimus?" Bee was confused.

"Bumblebee, you had done something wrong."

"What is it, Optimus?"

"You should not revenge, Bumblebee. I feel in my spark that Arcee was still alive. She did not give up hope for you. She knows without her, you will not survive."

"How could possibly is she still alive?"

"Trust me," Optimus answered and suddenly disappeared.

Bumblebee had realize. He will bring the 'bot to the base and will keep him as a prisoner.

* * *

When he got to the base with the 'bot he is carrying, Ultra Magnus was confused.

"Who are you? How did you caught that 'bot?" Ultra Magnus asked in confusion.

"Sir, it's me, Bumblebee. And I caught this 'bot because I had a chance to fight," Bee replied as he gave the unconcious 'bot to the guards to send him in prison.

"Well done, Bumblebee! You really are a great!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, sir!" Bee replied happily.

"Ratchet told me you will revenge Arcee."

"That's why I had a fight with him. Does Ratchet told you Arcee was okay?"

"No, but I assure you she will be okay. You can visit her tomorrow."

"Okay, sir. I'll be in my room."

"By the way, new look."

"Thanks, sir!" Bee replied as he went in his room.


	5. Amnesia

While Bumblebee is recharging, he had a dream about Arcee losing her life.

 _Bumblebee was guarding her in the medical room. Until, the beep of the monitor stopped which means Arcee's dead._

 _"Arcee, stay with me!" he exclaimed. "Ratchet!" Ratchet heard him._

 _"What is it, Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked in concern._

 _"Arcee's not okay!"_

 _"Don't worry, Bee! I will use defribrillators." But it didn't work._

 _"Oh no!" Bee closed his optics tightly in sadness._

 _"Oh no" is right," Ratchet faced Bee. "You didn't protect Arcee, you didn't become one with us! It's all your fault she's dead!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Oh please! Don't be so mean! All of the Team Prime and all of the Autobots in Cybertron know it's your fault!" he walked towards to Bee as Bee was stepping back._

 _"Please, STOP!"_

 _"I should trust you! I should not help you fix your voice when Megatron ripped it!"_

 _Bumblebee went outside the medical room where all of the Autobots around him, are complaining him._

 _"It was all your fault!"_

 _End of the dream..._

Bee woke up, thought it was real. But it was only just a dream. He sighed in relief. As he opened the door, he saw Ratchet was about to knock.

"Oh, Ratchet!" he greeted. "How's Arcee?"

"Who are you?! What are you doing to Bee's room?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Ratchet, it's me, Bumblebee!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you."

"Okay, Ratchet. How's Arcee?"

"I have some good news and bad news."

"Well, I'll save the good news."

"No, good news first." Ratchet was afraid to tell the bad news about Arcee. "The good news is, Arcee finally had her spark back and the bad news is..." Ratchet looked away.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Bee asked in confused.

"Arcee has... amnesia," Ratchet continued.

"WHAT!" Bee exclaimed. "I will check Arcee."

"No, Bee! She doesn't remember you."

Bumblebee had his tears falling from his optics. Suddenly, Ratchet hugged him.

"It's gonna be okay, Bee."

"It's all my fault."

"No, Bee. It isn't."

"Ratchet, please! I want to talk with my best friend."

"But..."

"Please!"

"Alright, fine! But don't complain me if she didn't realize you."

"I won't. Where is she now?"

"In the main room."

"What is she doing there?"

"Well, Ultra Magnus was talking to her if she remembered anything."

"Okay, let's go," Ratchet nodded as the two went to the main room.

When Ratchet and Bee got in the main room, Bee saw Arcee, worrying. "Arcee, it's okay. We will not harm you," Ultra Magnus said, trying to calm Arcee down. "Stay away from me. Please!" Arcee exclaimed. Bumblebee was totally shocked. "Ratchet?" Bee widened his optics. "You can talk to her if you want," Ratchet demanded. Bee sat next to Arcee and began to talk to her.

"Arcee, do you remember me?" Bee asked.

"No," she answered. "Please stay away!"

"Bumblebee, if you could just..." Ultra Magnus was interrupted by Ratchet. "Hush!"

"Arcee, I know it's hard to remember me. But I'm your best friend, Bee."

"I don't know you, sir!"

"It's because you have amnesia. You don't remember anything." Bee grabbed her servos. "Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, can me and Arcee talk in private?" Bee requested. The two nodded and left the main room. Bee sighed. "Arcee, do you remember our fun times?" Bee asked. She shook her helm. "Well, me and you always hang out to each other. Just the two of us."

"It means I have a relationship with you and dated you?" she asked.

Bee blushed. "Well, um no. We're just friends," he answered, still blushing.

"Sir, I'm not the femme that you know. But I believe you sir."

"Please, call me Bumblebee or Bee."

"Ok, Bee." Arcee smiled. "So, how will get back my memory?" she asked.

"Don't worry. Ratchet will mind it."

"Who?"

"Ratchet, the doctor."

"Okay, Bee. Who am I again?"

"Your name is Arcee."

The two began to stare to each other until, Smokescreen entered. The two got their attention back.

"Bee, Ultra Magnus needs Arcee," Smokescreen said.

"Come on, Arcee," he ordered. "Ultra Magnus needs you." Arcee nodded and didn't ask who is Ultra Magnus. The two stood up and left the main room with Smokescreen.


End file.
